


The greatest gift

by ladyofthesilent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Season 8 Spoilers, future!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthesilent/pseuds/ladyofthesilent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Amelia receive an unexpected wedding gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The greatest gift

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful lurea

It was well past midnight when Sam and Amelia finally got a moment to themselves. No one had said their goodbyes yet, but most of the guests were either too drunk or exhausted to move between tables, and they found themselves surrounded by flushed, cheerful faces that seemed content in the afterglow of a truly memorable wedding. It had been an extraordinarily sunny day, shrouded in the warm light of late Indian Summer, and the small hotel Amelia’s uncle Ted had chosen for the celebration had been lavishly decorated and still buzzed with the welcoming atmosphere of a family-owned New England place. 

 

Sam stifled a yawn when he felt his wife’s quiet chuckle against his shoulder. Amelia was leaning on to him, slightly ruffled but still beautiful in her grandmother’s wedding dress. He tightened his grip around her waist and placed a kiss to her forehead, overcome by the same feeling of wondrous tenderness that accompanied almost every single memory they shared. Amelia had been his first in so many ways he sometimes failed to remember how things had been before she’d walked into his life. He still couldn’t help but feel a little guilty at how easy it had been to brush off the past; but right now, he wanted nothing more than relinquish at the future stretched out before him like a wide open road, so different from the winding path and sinister groves he’d come to expect.

 

He was idly hanging on to his thoughts, drunk on too much wine and the enticing smell of the flower garlands, when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

 

“Look,” Amelia said, nodding towards the dance floor. Though the band had stopped playing more than an hour ago, one of Amelia’s many cousins had agreed to act as a disc jockey and was now putting on what had to be a selection of some of the cheesiest love songs Sam had ever listened to. While Nick Cave was pining his way through “Into my arms”, some couples were still swaying in time with the music.

 

At first, Sam thought Amelia wanted to point him to Garth’s attempts at waltzing with her friend Gertie, a feisty brunette who was about twice his size, and he sniggered at the hilarious sight.

 

Then he spotted the two figures in the far corner of the room.

 

They were almost hidden by a large flower arrangement and completely wrapped up in each other. He almost choked on a hastily taken sip of red wine when he realized they were actually slow dancing. Their awkward position had them continuously stepping on each other’s toes but oddly enough, this didn’t seem to trouble either of them. Sam blinked once, twice, but the image remained the same.

 

Dean hadn’t even made it through dinner before taking off his jacket and tie, sleeves rolled up. There was a mud-colored stain on his once white dress shirt, and Sam knew for a fact that Castiel had had to stop him twice from changing into something more comfortable. In contrast, the former angel was still in full gear. Though he preferred a more casual outfit these days, he was visibly at ease in his plain black two-piece suit; only his tie had been lost somewhere along the way. Right now, Dean had slung both of his arms around Castiel’s shoulders in an awkwardly stifling embrace. Castiel himself didn’t seem quite sure what to do with his own and had them wrapped around Dean’s middle. Their position made it almost impossible to move for the couple, but they nevertheless shifted their weight from side to side, gently rocking in time with the music.

 

Sam couldn’t see their faces, but he pictured them with their eyes closed, cheeks pressed against each other. It was a strangely intimate image and he found he had to turn away, feeling as if he was intruding something private, something not meant for his eyes to see. They were at a hotel and there were at least eighty people in the room with them, but this was still Dean, his repressed brother who refused to stand too close to Cas in public for fear anyone would take them for a couple; the same Dean who’d chided Cas for asking if he could steal some fries from his plate because he suddenly found food-sharing was “gay”. No matter the fact they rarely bothered with keeping down their bedroom-noises, Dean was still paranoid about people discovering the whole “homosexual relationship” thing they had going on for almost a full year now. He was probably lucky Cas wasn’t strictly human and so into Dean he sometimes failed to see his brother was busy being a jerk; in fact, Sam was almost certain no one but Cas would have put up with Dean’s inability to admit that the angel was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

 

But now, after he’d spent most of the day flirting with Amelia’s bridesmaids, Dean stood where everyone could see him, arms wrapped tightly around Castiel and face buried in the crook of his neck. When Sam dared to have another glance, they’d given up on slow-dancing and it looked positively like they were cuddling, with Dean’s face nuzzling Castiel’s jaw while the angel was pressing kisses to his scalp, eyes closed and with a thoroughly content expression on his face.

 

“They’re happy,” Amelia said.

 

Sam nodded and was just about to quit staring when Castiel looked up and met his gaze. It was sudden and unexpected, and maybe Sam would have turned away if it hadn’t been for the broad smile spreading all over Castiel’s still mostly inexpressive features. Then he winked, honest to God _winked_ , and Sam couldn’t help but send his goofiest grin their way.

 

“Yes,” he finally agreed, “and isn’t that the greatest gift?”


End file.
